UN AMANTE DE ENSUEÑO
by Natalia22
Summary: Un guerrero espartano fue maldecido a estar encerrado en un libro y convertirse en el esclavo sexual de cada mujer que lo convocase. SHIKAMARU & TEMARI [LEMMON] Adaptación del libro de Sherrilyn Kenyon.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!

Leí una adaptación de este libro y me gustó muchísimo. Tanto que he querido adaptarlo con otros personajes y como esta pareja, Shikamaru y Temari, me encantan y por suerte no hay nadie que lo esté haciendo con ellos, pues aquí estoy jaja

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, porque es una historia que te atrapa completamente :))

Todos los derechos de 'Un amante de ensueño' son de su autora Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Todos los derechos de 'Naruto' son de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Éste es sólo el prólogo, pronto os pondré el primer capítulo. Hacerme saber que os interesaría leerlo con ShikaTema jijiji Perversión mode: ON

* * *

**Prólogo**

Una antigua leyenda griega.

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime arte del amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello azabache y piel morena, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

_Shikamaru de Macedonia._

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. El vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra 'paraíso'.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Sobretodo lo más importante ¿Quién quiere tener el libro y pronunciar su nombre tres veces? jajaja Hagamos una lista por aquí xDD

Un beso y un abrazo muyyyyy grande :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Chaooo


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a la gente que dejó un comentario y fav, me hacen muy feliz :))

**kamiry hatake:** a ver que tal Shikamaru como Julian jaja me gustó esta historia de Sherrilyn y espero que quede bien con él y Temari :) / **Aokimari: **yo pensé lo mismo que tú, porque claro los nombres del mundo de naruto como que no encajan. Pero como dices, la griega tira mucho más a esto jajaja / **AmandaSCm: **creo que sólo lo puedes invocar una vez jaja luego te deprimes porque no encuentras a otro igual xDD / **Sharigrama: **aquí está la continuación ^^

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

— **Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.**

Temari Alexander se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Ino en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz.

Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Temari percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.

¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Ino a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas? Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Temari deseaba que Ino pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Ino, la consumían.

—**¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto?** —murmuró—. **Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.**

—**Oh, no lo sé** —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. **Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.**

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Temari ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— **¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras?** —preguntó, y después miró directamente a Temari—. **O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señora?**

¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Ino?

— **Creo que ya hemos acabado** —contestó Temari con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Ino por esto—. **Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.**

— **Muy bien, entonces** —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Temari—. **Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.**

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Temari se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel. Ino le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— **Espera y verás** —le dijo Temari, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. **Me las pagarás.**

Ino ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

—**Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.**

—**Jovencísimo** —corrigió Temari—.** Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.**

Ino paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

—**Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…**

—**Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Sai por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.**

Ino resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

—**No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.**

—**Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea.** —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—**No te enfades** —le dijo Ino mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Louisiana las recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Temari se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

—**Sabes que es cierto** —le dijo Ino una vez la alcanzó—. **Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Temari!, ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?**

—**Cuatro** —contestó ella con aire ausente—. **¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?**

—**¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales?** —repitió Ino incrédula.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Ino y a Temari.

Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Ino continuó sin detenerse.

— **No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?**

Temari acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Ino era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—**Baja la voz** —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, **no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.**

Ino soltó un bufido.

—** Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia:** —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— **Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso.**

Temari soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— **Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor** —dijo Ino imitando la voz de una famosa sexóloga que salía por la televisión—. **Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón".** —bajando la voz, Ino añadió:— **No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.**

Temari le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—**Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mort mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Ino, perdería el título.**

—**Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.**

Haciendo una mueca, Temari comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Ino había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— **Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver la tele.**

Ino le dedicó una expresión irritada.

—**¿Qué tenía de malo Juugo?**

—**Bipolar**

—**¿Y Shino?**

—**Una rara obsesión con los insectos.**

—**¿Suigetsu?**

Temari miró a Ino y ésta alzó las manos.

— **Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con el gusto por las espadas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.**

Temari la miró furiosa.

—** Eh, Madam Ino, ¿Ya has regresado de almorzar?** —le preguntó Anko desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más mayor que ellas, Anko llevaba el cabello corto con una coleta de un color azulado.

—**Sí, ya he vuelto** —le contestó Ino mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. **¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?**

—**Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.**

—**Gracias** —dijo Ino guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Temari no había visto nunca.

Ino se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

—**¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados?** —preguntó a Anko.

—**Sí** —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—.** Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.**

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

—**¡Eh, Anko!** —gritó el conductor—. **Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre**-. La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

—**No me agobies o comerás tú sólo** —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Temari movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Anko necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— **¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.**

— **La comida no puede sustituir al sexo** —le dijo Ino mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. **¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?**

— **De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Ino, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.**

Ino cogió el libro.

— **A que tengo una idea.**

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Ino le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— **¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?**

— **No, esto es mejor.**

En su interior, Temari se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en la Universidad Tulane, en lugar de Ino 'Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa'. De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph Lauren, y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Ino llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría sus pechos. El pelo de un rubio más claro que el suyo y liso, que le llegaba a mitad de espalda, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo.

El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Ino escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Ino había desarrollado por el ocultismo. Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a ella, Ino dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Temari y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— **Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà!** —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Temari miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si misma: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una mujer.

Con la boca seca, Temari observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo. Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos mechones oscuros que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azabache, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Ino, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— **¿Qué opinas de él?** —le preguntó Ino, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Temari se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— **Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.**

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— **¿De verdad?** —los ojos de Ino adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

—**Sí** —dijo cortando a Ino antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. **Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.**

Ino abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Temari de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

—**Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas**-. Temari alzó una ceja. **—Ni se te ocurra decirlo** —dijo Ino mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. **Te lo advierto; esto** —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— **es lo que estás buscando.**

Temari miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Ino —autoproclamada Señora de la Luna—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Ino era en realidad una esotérica gitana. Si creyera en esas cosas.

— **Vale** —dijo Temari dándose por vencida—. **Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.**

El rostro de Ino adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— **El tipo que te he enseñado… Shikamaru… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.**

Temari se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Ino, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— **No te rías. Lo digo en serio.**

— **Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia** —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—.** Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿Quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche?** —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Ino se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. **Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.**

El libro se cayó de la mesa. Ino dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla. Temari jadeó.

— **Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?**

Ino negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—**Confiésalo, Ino.**

—**No fui yo** —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. **Creo que lo ofendiste.**

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Temari sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Ino le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Ino se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

—**Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco** —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. **¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?**

—**No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.**

—**Bien, te veo a las ocho.** —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— **Dile a Sai que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.**

Ino la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— **Espera a ver tu regalo** —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido pintados con tinta negra. Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— **Te gustará Temari, Shikamaru** —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. **Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla, ése eres tú.**

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Shikamaru elegía para darle la razón.

Temari pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Ino sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara. Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Temari.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Temari recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Acabado el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis quedado con ganas de seguir leyendo jeje

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

KISS, KISS Chaooo


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :)

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios: **Mishiel-chan Uchihalove**, **AmandaSCm, Aokimari, Nina** (Gracias! el review tarda un poco en publicarse :) Espero que te guste el capítulo 2 jeje) y **Yetze** (¡Gracias! A mí me está gustando adaptarla jeje ya está la continuación :) ).

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de 'Un amante de ensueño' son de su autora Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2

.

Unas horas más tarde, Temari suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo.

Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros de tacón, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Ino, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Ino tenía razón, la vida de Temari era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía. A los veintinueve años, Temari estaba muy cansada de su vida.

¡Demonios!, incluso Suigetsu —el obsesionado con las espadas — comenzaba a parecer atractivo.

Bueno, quizás Suigetsu no. Y menos sus dientes, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos. O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa. Acababa de recogerse el pelo en una coleta cuando sonó el timbre. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Ino.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amiga le soltó enojada:

— **No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad?**

Temari echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— **¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto?** —Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Ino utilizaba para llevar las compras—. **¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.**

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Ino le contestó:

— **¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?**

Temari miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no la escucharon.

—**¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?**

—**Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantadora que eres en realidad.**

Mientras Temari se quedaba allí plantada, muda de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Ino llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Temari no se molestó en seguirla. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Ino estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujada por un resorte invisible, Temari se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez. No crees en esta basura.

Temari pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro.

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas. Temari frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigada que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas… Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Ino, ella evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amiga, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— **Definitivamente, creo que es griego **—dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante. Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivada por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Ino se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Temari miraba fijamente a Shikamaru. Nunca la había visto tan extasiada desde que la conocía.

Bien. Quizás Shikamaru pudiese ayudarla. Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Hidan había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Temari y con sus sentimientos, que incluso la había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad. Y ninguna mujer merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de ella.

Shikamaru sería definitivamente bueno para Temari. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Hidan. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Hidan para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testaruda amiguita fuese un poco más obediente.

— **¿Has encargado la pizza?** —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Temari la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— **¿Temari?**

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

—**¿Hum?**

—**Te pillé mirando** —bromeó Ino. Temari se aclaró la garganta.

—**¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.**

—**Cielo, en ese dibujo no hay nada pequeño.**

—**Ino, eres mala.**

—**Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?**

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— **Yo voy** —dijo Ino, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Temari llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil. De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era la Reina de Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Johnny Depp despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color. ¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo? ¿En él?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo de desafío personal.

Sí. Demostraría a Ino y al libro que ella dominaba la situación.

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbadas en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían Dieciséis velas.

— **«Dices que es tu cumpleaños» **—comenzó Ino a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara— **«También es el mío».**

Temari le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

—**¿Temari?** —dijo Ino burlona—. **¿Estás achispada?**—. Temari volvió a reírse.

—**Más bien, agradablemente contenta. Maravillosamente contenta**.

Ino se rió de ella y le deshizo la coleta.

—**Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer un pequeño experimento?**

—**¡No! **—gritó Temari con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo tras las orejas—. **No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.**

Mordiéndose el labio, Ino cogió el libro y lo abrió. Las doce menos cinco.

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Temari lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

—**¿Qué opinas de él?**

Temari lo miró y sonrió.

—**Está para relamerse, ¿verdad?**

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Temari le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amiga.

—**Venga, Tema. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.**

—**Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?**

—**Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?**

Temari puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

—**¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?**

—**Ahora soy yo la que va a vomitar.**

—**No estás prestando atención a la película.**

—**Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito.**

Temari alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Ino… tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellas en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Ino funcionaban.

— **Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.**

—**¡Sí! **—gritó Ino y la agarró de un brazo para ponerla en pie—. **Necesitamos salir al porche.**

—**Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.**

Con la sensación de ser una niña a la que habían dejado dormir en casa de una amiga, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Ino la precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche.

El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Temari supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— **¿Qué quieres que haga? **—le preguntó a Ino—. **¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?**

Ino negó con la cabeza y la colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

—**Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.**

—**¡Oh, nene! **—dijo Temari con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. **Me pones tan cachonda… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.**

Ino se rió.

—**Para. ¡Esto es serio!**

—**¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalza, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a un esclavo sexual griego que está en el más allá **—miró a Ino—. **Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…**

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo.

— **¡Oh! Fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te levantes **—dijo, alzando las cejas.

Ino resopló.

—**Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces. **

Temari se enderezó.

—**Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.**

Con los brazos en jarras, Ino le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

—**Shikamaru de Macedonia.**

—**¡Oh! Lo siento **—dijo Temari volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. **Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Shikamaru de Macedonia, Shikamaru de Macedonia, Shikamaru de Macedonia **—se giró para mirar a Ino—. **¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.**

Pero su amiga no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupada mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.

Temari acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo las envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron. Arqueando una ceja, Temari contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en ella cobró vida.

— **¡Oh, Dios mío! **—farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. **¡Ino, mira allí!**

Ino se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Temari. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

— **¿Shikamaru? **—le llamó Ino, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

—**Mira, Ino. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato **— sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. **¡Oh, ayúdeme Señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.**

—**Dame ese libro **—le espetó Ino quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. **¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?**

Temari abrió la puerta para que Ino pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

— **No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.**

— **Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso.**

Temari cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia. Y me llama testaruda, ¡a mí!

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Temari escuchó la voz de Sai preguntando por Ino.

—**Es para ti **—dijo alargándole el auricular. Ino lo cogió.

—**¿Sí? **—se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Temari podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Sai. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amiga, dedujo que algo había pasado.

—**Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.**

Temari sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: Siento mucho informarle…

—**¿Qué pasa? **—preguntó Temari.

—**Sai se ha caído jugando a baloncesto y se ha roto un brazo.**

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquila. Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de coche.

—**¿Se encuentra bien?**

—**Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.**

—**¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?**

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—**No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy segura de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensiva que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.**

—**Vale. Avísame si es grave.**

Ino cogió el bolso y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Temari.

—**¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.**

—**No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrica.**

—**Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln. Hasta que la encerraron.**

Temari cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como Ino caminaba hacia su coche.

— **Ten cuidado **—gritó desde la puerta—. **Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.**

Ino le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Temari cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— **No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.**

Temari se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Ino con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.

— **¿Qué dem…?**

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá.

Era un hombre.

Un hombre muy apuesto.

¡Un hombre desnudo!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Apareció el hombre desnudo! ¿Quién será? xDDD

¿Qué os ha parecido? En el siguiente capítulo, ya tenemos a estos dos frente a frente jeje

Nos leemos en el capítulo 3 ^^ Besosss


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Gracias **Aokimari** :)

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

.

Temari hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar. Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

¡No! Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo. ¡Joder!

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— **¿Te has hecho daño? **—le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Temari miró hacia arriba y… Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que el hierro fundiéndose. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Temari se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— **¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? **—le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Temari miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara. ¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era él!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella. Pero aun así…

— **¿Shikamaru? **—preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina. Hasta aquello había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Y sus ojos.

¡Dios mío!

Tenían un color azabache de una perfecta noche de invierno. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Temari tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado. Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.

Pero ésta no…

Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una melena rubia le caía hasta los hombros, y sus ojos, de un hermoso color verde, brillaban con calidez.

Su pálida y suave piel era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

—**Vamos** —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. **Déjame ayudarte.**

—**Estás desnudo **—murmuró Temari mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. **Estás muy desnudo.**

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones rubios tras las orejas.

— **Lo sé.**

—**¡Estás desnudo!**

—**Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.**

—**Estás tan contento, y desnudo. **

Confundido, Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—**¿Qué?**

Ella miró su erección.

—**Estás contento **—le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. **Y estás desnudo. **

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

—**¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? **—le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

—**¡Bingo!**

—**Bueno, conozco un remedio **—dijo Shikamaru, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Temari y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela.

No podía esperar más para verlos.

Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarla.

Temari se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

Cuando tengas una fantasía, chica, es que definitivamente estás agotada. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Temari no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Temari se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Temari gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Temari decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador. Ni el teléfono Ni…

Las manos de Shikamaru acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Shikamaru sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Temari, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y delicada piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía.

Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Temari como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara.

Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla. La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Temari no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— **¡Eh, tío! **—le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. **¿Dónde crees que me llevas?**

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Temari fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió. Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

—**Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado **—dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

—**Me parece que no.**

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

—**¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? **—se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. **No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…**

—¡**No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.**

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder.

De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

¡Era real!

¡Cielos!, Ino y ella habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— **No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?**

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?

Estaba claro que Shikamaru sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Temari se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos.

¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla.

Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Shikamaru, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima. Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre? Aparte de aquello.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— **¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?**

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo. ¡Oh, sí!, le pedía su cuerpo, por favor, tócame por todos sitios.

— **¡Para! **—espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Shikamaru como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús!, era fantástico. El cabello negro le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas finas, del mismo color, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Ino, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

¡Déjalo ya!

— **No entiendo lo que sucede **—dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. **Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… **—deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. **Tú necesitas taparte.**

Shikamaru puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— **Quédate aquí un momento **—le dijo Temari antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Shikamaru observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa. ¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Shikamaru se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— **Aquí tienes.**

Shikamaru miró a Temari que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo. ¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?

Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Temari esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Temari se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— **Ayúdame, Ino**—suspiró—. **Me las pagarás por esto.**

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Temari le miró cautelosamente.

— **Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?**

¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Temari! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones?

—**Hasta la próxima luna llena **—sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Temari se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

—**¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?**

—**Sí.**

Conmocionada, Temari se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— **Mira **—le dijo—. **Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.**

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— **Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.**

Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— **Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo **—le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

—**Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.**

—**Bueno, la puerta está ahí **—dijo señalándola—. **Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.**

—**Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría**.

Temari titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

—**¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?**

—**Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.**

Temari guardó silencio.

Shikamaru se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Temari.

—**Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.**

—**Entonces deseo que te marches.**

Shikamaru dejó caer los brazos.

— **En eso no puedo complacerte.**

Frustrada, Temari comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes. ¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —un mes entero— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Shikamaru tumbado sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— **Necesito algo… **—a Shikamaru le falló la voz.

Temari se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos. Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Shikamaru de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

—**¿Qué? **—preguntó ella.

—**Comida **—contestó Shikamaru—. **Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?**

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Temari que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— **Por supuesto **—le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él la siguiera—. **La cocina está aquí **—lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— **¿Qué te apetece?**

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

—**¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?**

—**¿Pizza? **—repitió Temari asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

— **Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.**

A Temari le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Ino había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— **¿Nos escuchaste?**

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— **El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.**

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

—**No quedó nada **—dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. **Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.**

—**¿Y vino?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— **Está bien.**

El tono despótico que utilizó Shikamaru hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida.

Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— **Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.**

Él arqueó una ceja.

—**¿Alpo?**

—**Olvídalo** —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Shikamaru se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Temari sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— **De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? **—al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

—**La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.**

—**¿En serio? **—Temari se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— **¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?**

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— **¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.**

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Temari se asustó.

—**Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C. **

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par.

—**¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? Cuando te llamé Shikamaru de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia.**

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Temari giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

—**¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?**

—**Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección **—dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. **Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.**

Temari frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—**¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?**

—**Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.**

Temari se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

—**¿Violaste a una mujer?**

—**No la violé **—contestó mirándola con dureza—. **Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.**

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Shikamaru escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Temari apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, cohete y ordenador, Shikamaru dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Shikamaru apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Temari se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

—**¿Había tenedores en al antigua Macedonia? **—le preguntó. Shikamaru dejó de comer.

—**¿Disculpa?**

—**Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?**

¡Estas desvariando! Le gritó su mente.

¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega?

¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo!

No muy a menudo.

—**Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.**

—**¿En serio? **—preguntó ella—. **¿Tú estabas allí?**

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— **¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo ****XV?**

—**Al siglo XV, por supuesto. **—Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— **No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?**

—**No. **—Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta**—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.**

—**¿De verdad? **—Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. **Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.**

—**No tantas.**

—**¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…**

—**He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.**

Su tono seco hizo que Temari se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Hidan se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Shikamaru tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— **Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?**

Él asintió.

— **¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?**

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y Temari cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

— **A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?**

Shikamaru levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de él: esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Temari, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignada, Temari cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos.

Shikamaru casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— **A ver **—dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. **Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta **—bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. **Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.**

Por un instante, Temari se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachonda.

Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que ella quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— **Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla **—le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. **Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?**

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

—**Es cierto.**

—**Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.**

Temari sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— **Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago **—contestó él en voz baja—. **Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.**

Temari se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Temari sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

—**Es horrible **—balbució.

—**Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.**

—**¿De verdad? **—no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

—**¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez? **

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

—**¿Qué sucedió? **—preguntó Temari.

—**Obviamente, no tuve suerte.**

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— **¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?**

—**Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.**

—**Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no? **

La miró divertido.

—**Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.**

Temari lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Quien la sigue, la consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleans. Las otras mujeres lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

—**Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute.**

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

—**Voy a ser tu sirvienta **— continuó Temari**—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.**

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

—**Quítate la camisa.**

—**¿Cómo? **—preguntó Temari.

Shikamaru dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

—**Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…**

—**¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! **—le dijo Temari con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. **Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.**

—**¿Y por qué no?**

Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

— **Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Capítulo 3 acabado! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Temari lo va a tener difícil con este hombre jeje

¿Queréis que siga adaptándolo? Comentarme para saberlo ^^

¡Un beso!


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta adaptación :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis review, me animan a continuar y me hacen muy feliz jeje

**Aokimari, Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, AmandaSCm, karito, azukideinuzuka y bd.**

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

Shikamaru alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz.

Debieron utilizarla en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él.

Una imagen de Sakura le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; pero, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente.

Temari era el presente.

Y estaba en él por ella.

Ahora entendía lo que Ino quería decir cuando le habló sobre Temari. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Temari que el sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras la observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a una mujer para que lo aceptara.

Anteriormente, ninguna había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Temari y su testarudez, sabía que llevársela a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándola a ella. Cada dulce centímetro de su cuerpo.

Temari tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Shikamaru. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que ella percibía de forma perturbadora.

Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos ojos negros, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicóloga, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

—**¡Dios mío! **—dijo asombrada por la hora—. **Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.**

—**¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?**

Si el humor de Shikamaru no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Temari de buena gana.

—**Tengo que irme. **

Él frunció el ceño… ¿Dolorido?

—**¿Te ocurre algo? **—preguntó ella. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—**Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…**

—**No tengo sueño.**

A Temari le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— **¿Qué?**

Shikamaru la miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

—**He estado descansando desde 1895 **—le explicó—. **No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.**

—**Estamos en el año 2013 **—le informó Temari—. **Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento dieciocho años.** —No, se corrigió ella misma. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro.

Aislado.

Solo.

Ella era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de cien años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para ella, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como una simple espectadora.

—**Me gustaría poder quedarme despierta **—dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. **De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.**

—**Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.**

Temari todavía percibía su desilusión.

—**Puedes ver la televisión.**

—**¿Televisión?**

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Shikamaru a la sala de estar.

Encendió el televisor y le enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

—**Increíble **—susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

—**Sí, es algo muy útil.**

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— **Bueno **—dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. **Buenas noches.**

Al pasar a su lado, Shikamaru le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Temari sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Temari percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios, que se le habían secado de forma repentina, dijo algo increíble.

— **Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?**

Shikamaru le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras ella mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Temari lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia ella. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Temari lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Temari?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Shikamaru paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, de Ino y ella en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era pequeña.

—**¿Vives sola? **—le preguntó.

—**Sí **—dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su camisón estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Shikamaru y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con ella de aquella guisa.

Seguro que puedes.

No, no puedo.

¿Por favor?

¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar.

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Temari, era un lugar sagrado.

Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Shikamaru, estaba segura de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— **Espera aquí **—le dijo—. **No tardaré nada.**

Después de verla marcharse como una exhalación, Shikamaru se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como televisión y bombilla.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran? ¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

Vestida con su camisola de dormir rosa, Temari se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquise de medio quilate.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible.

Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparada para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo.

El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Temari había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.

Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría ella por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero ella los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que la dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— **¡Oh, mamá! **—balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Temari cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— **Aquí tienes **—dijo arrojándole la prenda a Shikamaru y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre.

Shikamaru cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Temari. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— **Temari **—la llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verla llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Shikamaru se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Temari lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno.

No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Temari, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Temari lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Ella lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y la abrazó. Temari le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Shikamaru. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien como definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a una mujer que lloraba.

Se había acostado con tantas que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a una mujer como estaba abrazando a Temari.

Ni después de hacer el amor.

Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie.

Ni por su esposa.

Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él». Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Shikamaru llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— **Lo siento **—murmuró Temari sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

Ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Shikamaru se alejó de ella.

— **¿Te sientes mejor?**

Temari se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Shikamaru tras ella, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la consoló mientras lloraba.

— **Sí **—murmuró—. **Gracias. **

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que la abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, pasó por su lado.

— **No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansada y quizás todavía un poco achispada. Necesito dormir.**

Sabía que él iría tras ella, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Shikamaru un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una pierna sobre la cintura.

— **¡Shikamaru! **—gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. **Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.**

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— **Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas **—le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Temari se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Ino.

—**Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.**

—**Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices. **

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

—**Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.**

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos color azabache.

—**No entiendo por qué vas a echarme **—le dijo.

—**Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.**

Con una mirada preocupada, Shikamaru se apartó finalmente de ella y se tumbó en la cama.

Temari respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…».

Ni tampoco para Shikamaru.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Temari. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a una mujer sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguna lo había rechazado antes.

Ella se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

—**Esto es para la luz **—dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. **No me molestan los ruidos, así que no creo que me despiertes **—le dio el mando a distancia—. **Buenas noches, Shikamaru de Macedonia.**

—**Buenas noches, Temari **—susurró él, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarla mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarla. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de una mujer.

Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los muslos y hundirse profundamente en ella. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de ella a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma femenino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— **Maldito seas, Príapo **—gruñó. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. **Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.**

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

...

Temari se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándola con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

¡Shikamaru!

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Shikamaru. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— **Lo siento **—se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. **Me sobresaltaste.**

Shikamaru abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Temari, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes.

— **¿Qué quieres para desayunar? **—le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió hasta el profundo escote en V de su camisola. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Temari se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a las embarazosas braguitas con nubes.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Shikamaru tiró de ella, hasta sentarla sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Temari gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Shikamaru mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar… ¡Debía estar loca!

Los brazos de Shikamaru intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndola e incitándola, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios la abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de una mujer!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió los pechos, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— **Shikamaru **—gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos y la aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Temari percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

—**Tienes que parar **—consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

—**¿Parar el qué? **—le preguntó—. **¿Esto? **—y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja.

Temari siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Los pechos se hincharon aún más bajo el cuerpo de Shikamaru**—**.** ¿O esto? **—e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus braguitas para tocarla donde más lo deseaba.

Temari se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Shikamaru comenzó a acariciar en círculos la trémula carne, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente el clítoris con el pulgar.

— **¡Ooooh! **—gimió Temari, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Shikamaru, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer.

Totalmente fuera de control, Temari se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Temari bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suya. Podía sentirla temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisola e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la aureola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que una mujer supiese tan bien como aquélla.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo: ardiente, húmeda y muy estrecha; exactamente como a él le gustaba una mujer.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Temari, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

Ella escuchó cómo rompía las braguitas, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Shikamaru, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

Shikamaru se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Temari aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre el centro de su feminidad. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Temari dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control.

— **¿Qué es ese ruido? **—gruñó Shikamaru.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Temari salió como pudo de debajo de Shikamaru; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— **Es un teléfono** —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja. Lanzando una maldición, Shikamaru se puso de lado.

—**Ino, gracias a Dios que eres tú **—dijo Temari, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Ino de saber el momento preciso en que llamar!

—**¿Qué pasa? **—preguntó su amiga.

—**Deja de hacer eso **—le espetó a Shikamaru que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

—**Pero si no estoy haciendo nada **—le dijo Ino.

—**Tú no, Ino.**

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

—**Escucha **—le dijo Temari a Ino con una dura advertencia en la voz—. **Necesito que busques entre la ropa de Sai y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.**

—**¡Funcionó! **—el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. **¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!**

Temari colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Shikamaru bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— **¡Para ya!**

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

—**¿No te gusta que te haga eso?**

—**Yo no he dicho eso **—contestó antes de poder detenerse. Shikamaru se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Temari bajó de un salto de la cama.

—**Tengo que irme a trabajar.**

Shikamaru se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y la observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Temari.

—**¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enferma?**

—**¿Que estoy enferma? **—repitió—. **¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?**

Él se encogió de hombros.

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.**

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Shikamaru apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizada, Temari fue incapaz de moverse.

— **No hemos acabado **—dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— **¡Pues claro que sí! **—le contestó Temari, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Shikamaru tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— **¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?**

Temari se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Shikamaru que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sus labios sobre…

— **¡Para, para, para!**

No era una ninfómana sin control sobre sí misma. Era una licenciada, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.

Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Shikamaru.

— **Muy bien **—se dijo a sí misma—. **Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? **—Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. **Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás sola otra vez.**

**» ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Hidan se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que te utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?**

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Hidan mofándose de ella a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta.

Cómo deseaba haber sido una mujer con fuerza física, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No, no dejaría que nadie más la utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Hidan, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y no.

La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a ella.

Alguien que la cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si ella no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie.

Hidan se había comportado como si ella no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que una muñeca sin emociones, diseñada sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la volviesen a tratar así.

Jamás.

Shikamaru bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Temari guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel.

Increíble.

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— **No comas nada que no puedas identificar **—se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores.

Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Temari tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.

Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

«Date la vuelta, Shikamaru y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»

Shikamaru se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Temari no le había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Temari no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Temari tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera.

Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Ino.

— **¿Dónde está?**

Shikamaru agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la amiga de Temari. Eso era lo que había esperado de Temari.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina. Shikamaru alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo.

— ¡**Madre mía**! —balbució Ino.

Temari cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

—**Shikamaru, ésta es Ino.**

—¡**Madre mía**! —repitió su amiga.

—**¿Ino? **—preguntó Temari, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierta amiga, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¡**Madre m..!**

—**¿Vas a dejarlo ya?** —la reprendió Temari.

Ino dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Shikamaru para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos.

Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Shikamaru apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— **¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? **—le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, ella estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Ino alargó la mano, insegura, para tocarle el brazo.

—**¡Uuuh! **—se burló él, consiguiendo que Ino diera un respingo. Temari soltó una carcajada.

Ino frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

—**Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reíros de mí?**

—**Te lo mereces **—le dijo Temari mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Shikamaru y se lo llevaba a la boca—. **Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de él durante el día de hoy.**

—**¿Qué? **—preguntaron Shikamaru y Ino al unísono.

Temari se tragó el bocado.

—**Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no? **

Ino sonrió con malicia.

—**Apuesto a que Shizune y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.**

—**Exactamente igual que el chico que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.**

—**¿No puedes cancelar las citas? **—preguntó Ino.

Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadoras lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

—**Sabes perfectamente por qué **—contestó Temari—. **No tengo un maridito abogado que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Shikamaru le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy segura de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.**

—**Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo **—dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verla retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se empapaba con su flujo, mientras la hacía chillar de placer.

Temari quedó atrapada en su mirada, y Shikamaru reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos.

En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suya.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me hizo gracia la interrupción del teléfono, '¿Qué es ese ruido?' xDD Pobre Shikamaru, que estaba a punto de tenerla jajaja '¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?' me parto x'D

Comentarme qué tal :))

Un abrazo!


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que estén yendo muy bien :) Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo adaptado de esta historia ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz jejeje

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, AmandaSCm, Sharigrama, Naoya-san, Aokimari, bd, lala, karito, Sabaku No Lisseth. **Gracias! Os quiero! :)

Os dejo leer, espero que os guste!

* * *

.

Capítulo 5

.

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos negros.

Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Shikamaru no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—**…y entonces le dije: «Mira, Jiraiya, si quieres escribir relatos eróticos, de acuerdo. Pero de ahí, a ir a observar mujeres desnudas o ligeritas de ropa todo el tiempo, hay un paso. » ¿Hice bien, doctora?**

Temari alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres «contentos».

— **¿Qué decía, señora Tsunade?** —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de ella.

La mujer era la directora de un importante casino. Iba elegantemente vestida.

— **¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle que no fuese a mirar mujeres desnudas día sí y día también? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que tu pareja haga eso, ¿no?**

Temari asintió.

— **Por supuesto. Seguramente a él no le gustaría que usted hiciese lo mismo y mirase hombres desnudos.**

— **¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él sólo dice que es para informarse y ya no te escucha. Hace lo mismo que hacía mi ex marido. Juraría…**

Temari miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Tsunade.

— **Ya sabe, señora Tsunade** —le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, **quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con el señor Jiraiya, ¿no cree?**

Tsunade asintió.

— **Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Akamaru.**

— **¿Akamaru?**

— **El perro que tiene el hombre que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perrito me ha echado el ojo.**

Temari frunció el ceño. No era posible que Tsunade insinuase lo que ella estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

— **¿El ojo?**

—** Ya sabe, el ojo. Puede que parezca un perro indefenso, pero sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.**

—**Vale** —contestó Temari, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Tsunade, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los machos del mundo se morían por poseerla—. **Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese perro siente por usted.**

—**Gracias doctora. Es usted la mejor** —Tsunade recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Temari se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Tsunade aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un perro? ¡Jesús!

Pobre Tsunade. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un perro lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a un esclavo griego.

— **Ay, Ino** —resopló—, **¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?**

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

— **¿Sí, Shizune?**

— **Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señora Tsunade, su amiga Ino Yamanaka ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que la llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.**

— **Gracias, Shizune.**

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Ino.

— **¡Uf, gracias a Dios! **—exclamó su amiga antes de que Temari pudiese pronunciar palabra—. **Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!**

— **No es mi novio, es tu…**

— **¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? **—le preguntó Ino con un tono histérico—. **Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeada de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento. Anko está encantada, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Shikamaru de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!**

Y colgó.

Temari maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Shizune, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que Ino había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Shikamaru, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete.

Las que estaban más cerca de él, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— **Gracias** —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea.

La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Shikamaru, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. **Esto es simplemente maravilloso **—continuó babeando—. **No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica en el Barrio Francés.**

Había algo en la rigidez de Shikamaru que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.

No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a ella la noche anterior.

— **Un placer **— les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras.

Temari agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédula. ¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…!

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Shikamaru, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.

¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Shikamaru miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y la vio.

Temari arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en ella como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— **Si me disculpan **—dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Temari.

Ella tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándola.

Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que la recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Shikamaru daba hacia ella, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— **Saludos mujer **—dijo Shikamaru, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.

Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, él la arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Shikamaru tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Temari nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible ¡Lagarta!, que rompió el hechizo.

— **Shikamaru, por favor** —murmuró—. **La gente nos mira.**

— **¿Y a ti te importa?**

— **¡Pues claro!**

Shikamaru separó sus labios de los de Temari con un gruñido.

Con las mejillas al rojo, Temari captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.

Shikamaru se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— **Por fin **—dijo Ino con un suspiro—. **De nuevo puedo oír **—dijo agitando la cabeza—. **Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo misma le habría besado.**

Temari le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— **Bueno, tú eres la culpable.**

— **¿Cómo dices? **—le preguntó Ino.

Temari señaló la ropa de Shikamaru con un gesto de la mano.

— **Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Jesús, Ino!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?**

— **En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor.**

— **Señoras, por favor **—dijo Shikamaru, interponiéndose entre ellas—. **Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa **—dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Temari, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier mujer—. **Y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.**

Temari no entendió lo que Shikamaru decía, ya que el sonido de su voz la tenía cautivada.

¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.

Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con ella todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Ino y vio que ésta se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.

— **Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? **—le preguntó.

Ino alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— **¿El qué?**

— **A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotras fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música **—Temari se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres lo miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. **¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad?** —preguntó.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— **¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?**

— **Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.**

— **¿Y cómo te sientes? **—le preguntó él.

— **Sexualmente atractiva** —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— **¿Cómo si fueras una diosa? **—le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— **Sí **—respondió, mientras Shikamaru se acercaba a ella.

No la tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarla y embriagarla tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Shikamaru ni siquiera se había movido.

— **Yo puedo decirte qué es **—ronroneó él.

— **La maldición, ¿no es cierto?**

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Temari cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

Shikamaru se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de ella.

— **Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian.**

— **Es el hecho de que tienes el trasero más firme que he visto en mi vida **—dijo Anko, interrumpiéndolos—. **Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguna de vosotras dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con uno de éstos.**

Temari rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Anko.

— **Míralo **—dijo la chica, señalando a Shikamaru con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado, tan atractivo y tan perfecto? Tu novio es… a ver… está bueno. Está buenísimo **—y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — **Está como un camión.**

Anko giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Temari pudiese ver su interpretación de Shikamaru.

— **¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol le besara.**

Temari frunció el ceño. Anko tenía razón.

Shikamaru se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos negros velados de deseo.

— **Vuelve a casa conmigo, Temari **—le susurró al oído—. **Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a una mujer. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.**

Temari cerró los ojos mareada con el aroma del sándalo.

El aliento de Shikamaru le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándole la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él.

Sí, por favor, sí.

Miró los músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. Cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca.

Shikamaru sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda. Pero ella no significaba nada para él. Nada en absoluto.

— **No puedo **—balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Shikamaru apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— **Podrás** —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz una mujer de resistirse a un hombre como él?

Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, a Jackson Brewery.

— **Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.**

— **No he podido hacer otra cosa; le saca una cabeza a Sai, y es más ancho de hombros **—dijo Ino—. **La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.**

Temari la miró con los ojos entornados.

— **De acuerdo. Estaremos en Brewery, por si nos necesitas.**

— **Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.**

— **¿Que tengamos cuidado? **—preguntó Temari. Ino señaló a Shikamaru con el dedo gordo.

— **Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradoras» no siento el pie derecho.**

Temari cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Shikamaru iría tras ella; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: ese hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Temari echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— **¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? **—le preguntó a Shikamaru, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vaqueros.

— **Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.**

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

— **Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?**

— **Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas. **

Y se acercó a ella.

Temari se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vaqueros se interpusiera entre ellos.

— **Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.**

Él suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

—**¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas? **

Temari lo miró furiosa...

—**¡Joder, Shikamaru! **—le espetó, indignada—. **Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.**

—**No lo hicieron.**

Temari se quedó paralizada ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

—**¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?**

—**Sólo en dos ocasiones **—le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. **Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.**

—**No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una mujer puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.**

—**Mírame, Temari **—le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto cuerpo—. **Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.**

La apasionada mirada de Shikamaru la mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos la golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— **Te aseguro** —prosiguió él en voz baja— **que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.**

Temari desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Santo Dios!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— **¿Te invocaban y ninguna de ellas conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?**

— **La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres dispuestas a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles** —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Shikamaru.

— **Bueno** —dijo Temari, volviendo a los vaqueros—, **yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.**

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

—** No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Temari. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.**

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencida. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Shikamaru describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo misma si le hacía eso.

— **Me da igual** —dijo, decidida—. **Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa** —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Shikamaru guardó silencio.

Temari alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de él.

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Qué de qué?** —espetó él.

— **Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor** —cogió unos cuantos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Shikamaru reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Temari le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.

Shikamaru se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo.

Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo.

No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo único que no compartían eran las dos cicatrices en el lado derecho del rostro de su progenitor.

Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Shikamaru contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Shikamaru encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.

El recuerdo le atormentaba.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.

Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Temari eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de esta mujer le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadoras le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Eso le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— **¡Maldito seas, Príapo! **—resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. **¡Y maldito sea yo también!**

...

Temari lo miró asombrada, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Shikamaru salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Ino le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la estrecha cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la fina línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el vaquero.

Temari tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Shikamaru desnudo delante de ella.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.

Anko estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Shikamaru boquiabiertas.

—**¿Me quedan bien?** —le preguntó a Temari.

—**¡Uf!, y tanto** —le contestó Temari sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Shikamaru le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Temari dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!

Distraída por su espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Shikamaru se tensaba.

— **Ya sabes** —dijo él, mirándola por encima del hombro—, **que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.**

Temari escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas. Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró furiosa.

**— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.**

— **Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.**

El tipo era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Temari cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios boxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Shikamaru resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Shikamaru vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— **Ahora pareces casi humano** —bromeó Temari, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina.

Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— **Sólo por fuera** —le contestó con voz tan baja que Temari no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.

— **¿Qué has dicho?** —le preguntó.

— **Que sólo soy humano exteriormente** —dijo él hablando más alto.

Temari captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— **Shikamaru** —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, **eres humano.**

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— **¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?**

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa.

Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— **¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más?** —el rostro de Shikamaru adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada— **No, Temari, jamás he sido humano.**

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, ella llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— **Eres humano, Shikamaru.**

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru no iba tras ella.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de lencería femenina; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de minúsculas negligés negras.

Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente masculina.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— **¿Nos vamos?**

Él la miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Temari supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.

— **Estarías deslumbrante con esto.**

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero.

Al contrario de lo que ocurría con él, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas.

— **No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelada.**

— **No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.**

Temari contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— **Eres muy malo.**

— **No, en la cama no** —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. **Realmente en la cama soy muy…**

— **¡Aquí estáis!**

Temari retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Ino. Shikamaru le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

—**Vaya, vaya** —dijo con tono acusador—. **Temari no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre** —Ino la miró y chasqueó la lengua—. **¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.**

—**¡Sí, claro!** —dijo a carcajadas—. **Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri…** —la voz de Temari se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba presente.

Avergonzada, se mordió el labio.

— **No pasa nada, Temari** —la tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero ella sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— **Sé lo que soy Temari; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.**

Temari arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— **¿Dónde naciste?**

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

—** Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.**

Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— **Volviendo al asunto de la negligé negra** —dijo Ino—, **debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.**

— **¡Ino!** —le gritó Temari.

Su amiga la ignoró y condujo a Shikamaru al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Ino cogió un picardías de color rojo brillante abierto por la parte delantera, y sujeto por un pequeño cordoncillo que se anudaba justo bajo el pecho. Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto.

— **¿Qué estás pensando?** —le preguntó Temari mientras Ino sostenía la prenda frente a Shikamaru.

Él la miró de forma especulativa. Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerta de vergüenza.

— **¿Queréis dejar ya eso?** —les preguntó—. **No pienso ponérmelo.**

— **De todas formas voy a comprarlo** —dijo su amiga con voz resuelta—. **Estoy prácticamente segura de que Shikamaru es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.**

Él la miró divertido.

— **Preferiría convencerla para que se lo quitara.**

Temari se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— **Acabará animándose** —le contestó Ino con un gesto conspirador.

— **No lo haré** —le dijo Temari, aún oculta tras las manos.

— **Sí lo harás** —dijo Shikamaru dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Ino pagaba la negligé roja.

Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que a Temari no le gustó e imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— **¿Te has equivocado alguna vez?** —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba segura. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Ino regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— **Vaya** —comentó—, **se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…**

— **Ino** —la interrumpió Temari—,** te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Shikamaru?**

Ino lo miró de reojo.

— **Claro, ¿le pasa algo?**

— **¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.**

— **Ni idea —**contestó y se dirigió a Shikamaru**—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?**

**— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.**

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

**— Es muy testaruda. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que ella quiere oír.**

— **Testaruda o no** —añadió Temari dirigiéndose a Shikamaru—,** no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.**

Shikamaru apartó la mirada.

— **Temari, no lo agobies.**

— **Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.**

— **De acuerdo** —dijo Ino, cediendo finalmente—. **Muy bien, Shikamaru, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?**

— **Hubris.** (N. arrogancia, orgullo excesivo)

— **¡Ooooh!** —exclamó Ino con tono fúnebre—, **eso no es nada bueno. Temari, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.**

Temari entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

—**Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?**

**—¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?**

**—No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?**

Ino se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— **Shikamaru, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?**

Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— **En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.**

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—**El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.**

—**No es por lo que crees** —le contestó él agriamente. Ino le ignoró.

—**¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?**

**—No nos hablamos.**

Temari puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Shikamaru.

—**¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo?** —le sugirió Ino. Temari le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— **Ino, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más seria? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Shikamaru.**

— **Estoy hablando totalmente en serio** —le contestó con énfasis—. **Lo mejor para Shikamaru sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.**

_¿Qué demonios?_ —pensó Temari. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Shikamaru. Quizás Ino tuviese razón.

— **¿Lo intentarás?** —le preguntó Temari.

Shikamaru suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlas a las dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

— **Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.**

Temari alzó las manos.

— **¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.**

Ino se rió.

— **Muy bien** —dijo Temari—. **De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?**

— **Por mí bien** —contestó Ino.

Temari le dio la bolsa con la ropa de su marido.

— **Aquí están las cosas de Sai.**

Ino miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— **¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?**

— **Luego te la doy.**

Ino se rió de nuevo.

Shikamaru caminaba tras ellas, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, Temari había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Shikamaru las observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Temari estuviese tan interesada en ayudarlo.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Temari antes de la maldición. Ella habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, las mujeres de su época no se parecían a las actuales; esas mujeres lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Temari lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Temari que la hacía parecer única? ¿Qué había en ella que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy seguro. Pero era una mujer muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como ella.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Shikamaru les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener.

Su corazón.

Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Shikamaru contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Temari cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Shikamaru, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y entonces vio al pequeño que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— **¡Oh, Dios mío!** —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— **¡Konohamaru!** —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Shikamaru saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado.

Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizada, Temari observó cómo Shikamaru se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Temari no podía dejar de temblar.

Aterrorizada, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Shikamaru.

— **Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien **—murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Shikamaru no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaban vivos?

— **No he visto nada igual en mi vida** —comentó un hombre tras ella.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.

Cuando vio que Shikamaru comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustada.

— **¿Estás bien?** —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño. El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Shikamaru se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño?

Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño. Temari le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— **No deberías haberte levantado** —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Él no pareció prestarle atención. Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— **¡Shh! Está todo bien** —le murmuró al pequeño—. **Ahora estás a salvo.**

Esta actitud la dejó asombrada. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido padre.

La mente de Temari giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Shikamaru dejaba al pequeño en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¿Era posible que Shikamaru hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños? ¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— **Konohamaru** —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. **¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?**

— **¿Está bien?** —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— **Sí, no es nada** —contestó, pero Temari percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— **Necesitas que te vea un médico** —le dijo, mientras Ino se acercaba.

— **Estoy bien, de verdad** —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiese escucharle—; **pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.**

A Temari le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— **¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.**

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba las gracias muchas veces por haber salvado a su hijo, Temari echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Shikamaru apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Temari intercambió una atónita mirada con Ino, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Shikamaru?

¿Era humano, o no?

— **No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente** —insistía el hombre—, **creía que los dos habían muerto.**

— **Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo** —susurró Shikamaru. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños cabellos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Temari observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— **¿Shikamaru?** —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. **¿De verdad estás bien?**

— **No te preocupes por mí, Temari. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro** —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. **Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.**

Temari se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba interesada en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo — como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— **Tío, te mereces una recompensa** —le dijo Ino al alcanzarles—. **¡Vamos a la Praline Factory!**

— **Ino, no creo que…**

— **¿Qué es Praline?** —preguntó él.

— **Es ambrosía Cajun** —explicó Ino—. **Algo que debería estar a tu altura.**

En contra de las protestas de Temari, Ino les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shikamaru, que subía en medio de las dos.

— **¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!**

Shikamaru encogió los hombros.

— **¡Vamos, hombre no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Temari, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?**

— **Sí, lo vi** —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Shikamaru ante los halagos de Ino.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Shikamaru tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de feromonas andantes.

Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para ella. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre él. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la Praline Factory, en el último piso, Temari compró dos Pralines de azúcar y nueces y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció un praline a Shikamaru. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras ella lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor azucarado de una forma que hizo que a Temari le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos azabaches no dejaron de mirarla mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— **Tenías razón** —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. **Está delicioso.**

— **¡Guau!** —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. **Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.**

—**Sí** —contestó Shikamaru—. **No soy de aquí.**

**—¿Y de dónde es?**

**—De Macedonia.**

**—Eso no está en California, ¿verdad?** —preguntó la chica—. **Parece uno de esos surferos que se ven por la playa.**

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

— **¿California?**

— **Es de Grecia** —informó Ino a la chica.

— **¡Ah!** —exclamó ella.

Shikamaru arqueó una acusadora ceja.

— **Macedonia no es…**

— **Colega** —dijo Ino, con los labios manchados de praline—, **por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.**

Antes de que Temari pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Ino, Shikamaru le colocó las manos en la cintura y la alzó hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho.

Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Temari comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Shikamaru profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarla y alejarse de ella.

— **Tenías azúcar** —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Temari parpadeó, sorprendida ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— **Podías habérmelo dicho.**

—** Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.**

Temari no pudo rebatir su argumento.

Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Ino.

—**¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?** —le preguntó Shikamaru inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— **No te tengo miedo.**

**— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.**

**— No me encojo** —insistió Temari. Joder, ¿es que había eco?

Shikamaru alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. Ella se apartó con rapidez.

— **Te has encogido** —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Temari bajaba un escalón por delante de Shikamaru, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia la rodeaba por completo, la envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareada y protegida.

Miró fijamente esas manos morenas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma de las venas se marcaban. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— **Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad?** —le susurró él al oído. Temari se atragantó con el Praline.

— **Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.**

— **He acertado, ¿verdad?** —le preguntó—. **Por eso…**

— **No es eso** —le interrumpió ella—; **de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.**

Vale, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— **¿Con un hombre?**

— **¡Shikamaru!** —exclamó—. **¿Qué os pasa a Ino y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?**

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a su cuello que Temari podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— **¿Sabes, Temari? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a él también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— **¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?**

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.

— **¿Y eso cómo es posible?**

—** Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.**

Shikamaru miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

— **Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.**

— **Sí que lo haría.**

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Shikamaru se irguió.

Temari sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— **¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?**

Él rió amargamente.

— **Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.**

**— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en…** —y bajó la voz—** el sexo?**

Los ojos de Shikamaru llamearon.

— **¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?**

Los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero Hidan había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevársela a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Hidan le había asegurado que la cuidaría. Había estado junto a ella, consolándola y sosteniéndola. Y, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— **Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo** —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— **¿Por qué?** —le preguntó, mientras Ino y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Hidan le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Ella le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele —le dijo Hidan— ¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»

Para cuando Hidan acabó, se sentía tan humillada y herida que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— **¿Temari?** —la voz de Shikamaru se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— **¿Qué te sucede?**

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por ella.

— **No es nada** —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Brewery que llevaba al Moonwalk. Shikamaru y Ino la siguieron.

— **Temari, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar?** —le preguntó Shikamaru.

— **Hidan** —susurró Ino.

Temari la miró furiosa, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Shikamaru.

— **Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?**

Shikamaru apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Temari miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos.

La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Temari se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Shikamaru.

La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y rubia, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Temari sería capaz de asesinar.

La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Shikamaru.

Temari se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que ella deseaba era una pelea en el Moonwalk.

Temari agarró a Shikamaru de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria. Pero se negó a moverse.

— **¡Venga, Shikamaru!** —le dijo nerviosa—. **Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.**

Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Temari y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Muda de asombro, Temari observó cómo Shikamaru le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Acabó el capítulo! ¿Quienes serán esos moteros? Lo sabremos en el siguiente episodio xDD

Hemos descubierto que Akamaru es un pervertido y se tira las zapatillas jajaja Pobre Temari, lo pasó mal por culpa del asqueroso de Hidan, pero espero que Shikamaru la convenza de que él la hará disfrutar :) Lo sabremos con el tiempo jeje

¡OS DESEO UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Abrazos para todos :)) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	7. Capítulo 6

¡Hola a todos!

Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo :( intenté subirlo ayer pero me salía error en la página y no pude, pero bueno hoy ya podía y aquí está :)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, se agradecen muchíiiiiisimoooooooo xDD

**Aokimari, Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, Naoya-san, dani24ela, karito, bd y Nara Nishiku :)**

_Aclaraciones:_

_Los personajes que son dioses los dejaré como ellos mismos ya que sería un lío cambiarlos, al ser nombres conocidos. Igual que algunos lugares y ubicaciones. Será más fácil a la hora de entender la historia. _

Espero que os guste :))) ¡A LEER!

* * *

.

Capítulo 6

.

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Shikamaru dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Temari abrió los ojos como platos. No estaba muy segura de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Shikamaru al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando.

Como él no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Shikamaru.

Olvidando por completo a Ino, Temari echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre los dos hombres, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Shikamaru, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba.

Temari se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Shikamaru?

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Shikamaru.

— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Shikamaru golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Shikamaru, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

El motero no se agachó y Shikamaru le asestó un puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

La mirada de Temari pasaba de Shikamaru a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadada.

¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?

— ¡Eros, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Ino se acercó hasta Temari.

—¿Éste es el Eros que Shikamaru ha invocado? —le preguntó Temari.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser; pero jamás me habría imaginado a Cupido de motero.

—¿Dónde está Príapo? —preguntó Shikamaru a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera, bajo la cual discurría el río.

—No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Shikamaru de su camiseta.

—No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Shikamaru.

—¡No lo sé!

Shikamaru le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas? ¿Por qué lo había traicionado Eros?

¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo para que sufriera?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Shikamaru.

—Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo.

Shikamaru lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.

En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.

—Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

—Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó Shikamaru, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerlo.

Al acercarse a ellos, Eros se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Shikamaru y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.

— Dejadle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No querréis luchar con él. Hacedme caso.

Shikamaru estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Temari sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

Eros se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta, Eros era increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su apuesto rostro podría ser hermoso si no llevase una perilla castaña rodeada de una barba de tres días, y el corte de pelo al estilo militar.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó Eros, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Temari intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con Ino, a la par que ambas se quedaban boquiabiertas por el asombro.

—¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Ino—. No es posible que sea hermano de Shikamaru. ¿O sí?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Shikamaru le dijo algo a Eros en griego que hizo que los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.

—Si no fueses mi hermano, te mataría por eso.

Los ojos de Shikamaru lo fulminaron.

—Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Eros se rió a carcajadas.

—No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Eros asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

—Marchaos —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con vosotros más tarde.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Shikamaru—- Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recordáis que os dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermano está un poco cabreado conmigo, pero se le pasará.

Temari se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.

Totalmente ajeno a ella, a Ino y a la mujer, Eros caminó lentamente alrededor de Shikamaru, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.

— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Shikamaru, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Eros—. Vaya, Cupido… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro (N. infierno) desde que me marché?

Eros hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.

—¡Joder, chico! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.

—Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro.

Los ojos de Eros comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Joder, hermanito!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Shikamaru volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano.

Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Temari podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Psique —gruñó.

Temari abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Psique? ¿Sería posible?

—Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

—Li-bé-ra-me —volvió a decir Shikamaru, recalcando cada sílaba.

—Es mejor que lo hagas, Psique —le dijo Eros—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

Psique bajó el brazo. Shikamaru liberó a su hermano.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Príapo.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Temari le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Cupido y a Psique. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser verdaderamente Cupido y Psique?

¿Y serían familia de Shikamaru? ¿Sería posible tal cosa?

De nuevo supuso que sería tan lógico como la imagen de dos mujeres borrachas conjurando a un esclavo sexual griego, que estaba encerrado en un viejo libro.

Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Ino.

—¿Quién es Príapo? —le preguntó Temari.

—Un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.

—¿Y para qué lo necesita Shikamaru?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien le maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Shikamaru, hay bastantes posibilidades de que éste y Príapo también lo sean.

¿Condenado a una eternidad como esclavo por su propio hermano? El simple pensamiento la ponía enferma.

—Llámalo —le dijo Shikamaru con tono amenazador a Eros.

—Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.

—¿Fuera de juego?

Cupido le respondió en griego.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Temari decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Shikamaru—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?

Él la miró con regocijo.

—Porque me apetecía mucho.

—Muy bonito —le dijo Cupido lentamente a Shikamaru, sin ni siquiera mirar a Temari—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Cupido sonrió jocoso a Psique—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Cupido —le advirtió Shikamaru entre dientes.

Cupido resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos.

Shikamaru le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

— Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, Cupido.

Cupido apretó los dientes y Temari notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Shikamaru.

—Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

—Para serte sincero, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

—Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Cupido señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Shikamaru.

—Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Shikamaru—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Temari observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Shikamaru. Como si las hirientes palabras de Cupido hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Shikamaru—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Sakura. No tenía forma de saber lo que Príapo iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto de dolor, como si Cupido lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Temari no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Sakura, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Shikamaru.

—¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Shikamaru con la voz ronca.

—Te lo juro, hermanito —contestó Cupido en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Psique y de nuevo se centró en Shikamaru—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

—Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Cupido. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.

—Pero no lo hizo contigo, Shikamaru —le dijo Psique con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Sakura muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Shikamaru se endureció aún más.

— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Cupido. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.

Psique apartó la mirada.

— No hables así de ella —le espetó Cupido—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.

La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Shikamaru habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Cupido se encogió al verla.

— No te atrevas jamás a defenderla delante de mí.

Fue entonces cuando Cupido notó la presencia de Temari y de Ino. Las miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Amigas —contestó Shikamaru, para sorpresa de Temari.

El rostro de Cupido adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

—Tú no tienes amigas.

Shikamaru no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Temari.

Aparentemente inconsciente de la dureza de sus palabras, Cupido se acercó indolentemente hasta Psique.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Príapo.

La mandíbula de Shikamaru se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como un esclavo, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Cupido perdió el color del rostro.

—Tío, ya le echó pelotas si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado.

—¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Príapo me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpido, Eros. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.

Cupido negó con la cabeza.

—No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por el culo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Shikamaru con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Afrodita jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo os acercabais a mí para torturarme de algún modo. — Shikamaru miró a Cupido con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.

—Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…

—Nada de peros, Cupido. No hicisteis nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente ella.

—Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorito.

Shikamaru resopló.

— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapado en un libro los últimos dos mil años?

Temari sufría por él. ¿Cómo podía Cupido escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermano de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Shikamaru les maldijera.

Súbitamente, Shikamaru cogió una daga del cinturón de Cupido y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Ella jadeó horrorizada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre.

Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Qué cabrón! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefesto.

—Ya lo sé —le respondió Shikamaru mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Príapo.

Temari contempló el horror en los ojos de Cupido al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. Tío, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.

Cupido asintió. Por primera vez, Temari vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

—Muy bien, hermanito. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

—Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?

Cupido le miró pensativamente.

— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Le hiciste mucho daño. Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Psique—. ¿De acuerdo?

Shikamaru alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Cupido llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.

— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.

Cupido se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.

—Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.

—No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Hasta ahora —se despidió Cupido dando una palmada, y junto con Psique, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.

Temari retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado.

— Debo estar soñando —murmuró—.

Permaneció muy quieta mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.

—No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.

Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio.

—Me gustaría poder creerlo.

— ¡Dios Santo!, ¡ése era Cupido! —exclamó Ino extasiada—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan mono que tiene poder sobre los corazones.

Shikamaru resopló.

—Cupido es cualquier cosa menos «mono». Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.

—Pero hace que la gente se enamore.

—No —le contestó, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz.

Temari buscó su mirada.

—Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.

—Lo sé.

Temari sentía su dolor como si fuese el de ella. Alargó el brazo para tocarle suavemente el brazo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Sakura? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada de Temari, pero ella captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó inesperadamente.

—¿Qué? —respondió Temari, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ellos —el dolor y el odio que se veían en su rostro eran tangibles.

De mala gana, Temari asintió.

—Hay un lugar en el Brewery.

—Por favor, llévame.

Y Temari lo hizo. Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo sentado en la silla con la estilista detrás.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere cortárselo? —preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y oscuros mechones—. Le aseguro que es magnífico. La mayoría de los hombres están espantosos con el pelo largo, pero a usted le sienta de maravilla, ¡lo tiene tan saludable y suave! Me encantaría saber qué usa para acondicionarlo.

El rostro de Shikamaru permaneció impasible.

— Córtelo.

La chica, bajita y morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Temari.

— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarlo, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.

Temari sonrió. Si la chica supiera…

—Es su pelo.

—Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado.

Lo cortó por encima de los hombros.

—Más corto —dijo Shikamaru mientras la chica se alejaba.

La estilista pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Está seguro? ¿Y si se hace una coleta? Estoy segura que le favorecerá. Déjeme que se lo enseñe.

Shikamaru veía a través del espejo como la peluquera le agarraba todo el cabello en una coleta alta.

— ¿Le gusta? ¿O se lo corto?

Tras pensarlo, le respondió.

— No, déjelo así. Gracias.

Era la primera vez que se veía con ese peinado, pero no le desagradó. Aunque su rostro se siguiese pareciendo demasiado al de su padre.

Temari observó en silencio cómo la chica le quitaba la bata dejando caer mechones de pelo al suelo. Tenía razón, el cabello retirado hacia atrás le hacía ver más deslumbrante que antes ya que permitía apreciar mejor sus atractivas facciones.

Temari pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica. Miró a Shikamaru y sonrió.

— Ahora pareces de esta época.

Él volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, como si ella le hubiese dado un bofetón.

—¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Temari, preocupada por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente. Eso era lo último que Shikamaru necesitaba.

—No.

Pero Temari lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario le había herido. Profundamente.

— Entonces —dijo Ino pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el Brewery—, ¿eres hijo de Afrodita?

Él la miró de reojo, furioso.

— No soy hijo de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Temari. No era de extrañar que fuese tan duro. Tan fuerte.

La asaltó una inquietud: ¿lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.

Shikamaru encabezaba la marcha y Temari observaba su andar sinuoso. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.

Intentó imaginarse a Shikamaru con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido un soldado que no pasaba desapercibido.

— Ino —llamó a su amiga en voz baja—. ¿No leí en la facultad que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?

Shikamaru le contestó en su lugar.

—Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.

—Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones — añadió Ino—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.

Temari lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras acerca de ser entrenado en Esparta y su odio por los griegos.

Ino miró con tristeza a Temari antes de dirigirse a Shikamaru.

—Siendo el hijo de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.

—Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones.

Temari nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Shikamaru entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a él no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Ino, y por su mirada, Temari supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que habláis en otro idioma? ¿Qué es «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»?

Temari soltó una carcajada.

—El Hard Rock es un restaurante.

Shikamaru pareció horrorizado.

—¿Coméis en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una roca?

Temari se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.

Salieron del Brewery y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Hard Rock Café.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial por encima de las gafas de pasta redondas que llevaba. Temari se preguntó si sería capaz de ver algo sin ellas puestas, ya que se veían a simple vista que tenían mucha graduación. Las típicas 'culo de botella'.

— Su mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Shikamaru colorada—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha intentando arreglarse el cabello con los dedos, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

Temari miró a Ino aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— Por lo menos nos ha colado por delante de diez personas—le contestó su amiga.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

—Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Shikamaru y se ponía más colorada aún—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

—¿Y nosotras somos invisibles? —preguntó Temari cuando la chica se alejó.

—Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Ino, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.

Temari se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Shikamaru ocupó un sitio a su lado.

Ella le ofreció el menú.

—No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Temari, avergonzada por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron. Usando tus propias palabras, este menú está en griego para mí.

Temari se encogió.

—No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste todo lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Ino apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano.

Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.

Para sorpresa de Temari, él permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

— Temari, ¿has visto esto?

Ella se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraída.

Un tanto distraída, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un adoquín.

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

—Es hermoso —dijo Temari.

—Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ino—. No eras un simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras un puto general!

Shikamaru asintió sobriamente.

— El término es equivalente.

Ino soltó el aire totalmente anonadada.

—Temari, ¡no tienes ni idea! Shikamaru tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionada.

—No lo estés —le contestó Shikamaru.

Por primera vez en años, Temari envidió la licenciatura en Historia Antigua de su amiga. Ino sabía mucho más acerca de Shikamaru y de su mundo de lo que ella jamás podría averiguar.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para él pasar de ser un general que ordenaba a un ejército, a un esclavo gobernado por las mujeres.

— Apuesto a que eras un magnífico general —dijo Temari.

Shikamaru la miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.

—Hice lo que pude.

—Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos — continuó ella.

Él sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.

—Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.

Temari se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.

—Aprendes rápido.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Ino, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Cupido?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Temari—. ¿Podemos?

Shikamaru lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Ino mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.

Ella retiró la mano.

Temari cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca.

—¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?

Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: «El tamaño no importa»?

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero ni escucharla de un hombre que la tiene tan grande como tú.

—¡Temari! —jadeó Ino—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

—He sido extremadamente comedida, considerando todo lo que vosotros me habéis dicho estos últimos días.

Shikamaru acarició el pelo que le caía sobre el cuello. Esta vez, Temari no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.

— Entonces, dime cómo usa Cupido esto —le dijo ella.

Shikamaru dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los sedosos mechones rubios de su pelo. Brillaban aún con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo sobre su pecho desnudo… Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas.

Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Temari rodeándolo. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza

Cupido?

—Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ino—. No lo sabía.

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Shikamaru.

Muy discretamente, Shikamaru recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Temari le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Joder!, ¿es que Shikamaru no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer se le ofreciera abiertamente?

¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?

Se quedó helada ante el giro de sus pensamientos. Ella se comportaba exactamente igual que las demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que él soportara su presencia.

Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí misma que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Shikamaru no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad.

Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Ino.

—¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Shikamaru—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que… bueno… debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. — se llevó una mano al flequillo para retocarlo y después habló casi en un susurro — ¿Preferiría otra cosa?

¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Temari le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz ese pelo entrecortado.

—Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puede… hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse y roja como un tomate—. Por favor… diga mi nombre. Me llamo Shiho.

—Gracias, Shiho.

—¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto… la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Shikamaru, aunque con las gafas no se veía donde miraba, se alejó de ellos.

—No puedo creerlo —comentó Temari—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

—Sí —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.

—No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Ino, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.

Temari dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Ino estalló en carcajadas.

Antes de que Temari pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Cupido entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Shikamaru lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Temari percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado.

Arqueó una ceja ante el nuevo peinado de Shikamaru, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ino.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Cupido suspiró profundamente.

—¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Cupido asintió.

— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.

Shikamaru se tomó la noticia mejor que Temari; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Temari miró a Cupido con los ojos entornados.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios Santo!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle lo siento. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

—Temari —la amonestó Shikamaru—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

—Eso es cierto mort…

—Tócala —le interrumpió Shikamaru— y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.

Cupido se movió para alejarse de él.

— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Shikamaru le miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Como qué?

—Como el hecho de que te acostaras con una de las sacerdotisas vírgenes de Príapo. Tío, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras la tomabas. No eras tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

—Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.

—Entonces deberías haber buscado a una de las seguidoras de mami. Para eso están.

—Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposa. Fue Príapo.

Temari estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Cupido ignoró la abierta hostilidad de Shikamaru.

— Bueno, Príapo aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó Shikamaru—. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a una de sus vírgenes consagradas, ¿es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquilo y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Temari se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Príapo por qué fue tras ellos?

Cupido se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Conjara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.

—Estábamos en guerra.

—Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Príapo. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.

Temari observó a Shikamaru, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.

—¿Le has dicho a Príapo que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.

—¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Cupido asintió.

—Vale, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.

—¿Y crees que me asustan?

—Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terco como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú mismo te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe?

Por la expresión de Shikamaru, Temari hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Cupido—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Temari contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Shikamaru.

Ambos esperaron a que Cupido se explicara.

En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.

— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?

Shikamaru chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.

—¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Cupido se arrellanó en el asiento.

—Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandria la que originó la maldición, debes ser convocado por otra mujer dedicada a Alejandro. Una que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por ella y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta que Shikamaru se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿Y…?

Él le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

—Bueno… —continuó mirando a Temari y a Ino—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?

—Soy una sexóloga —le dijo Temari—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

—Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —confesó Ino.

—De acuerdo entonces —convino Cupido, mientras miraba de nuevo a Shikamaru—. Cuando la mujer consagrada a Alejandro te invoque, no podrás meter tu cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando debáis uniros carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar vuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de ella en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.

Shikamaru maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocadora.

—Ése no es el problema —dijo Shikamaru entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a una mujer consagrada a Alejandro que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Temari se incorporó en el asiento.

—¿Qué significa lo de «una mujer consagrada a Alejandro»?

Cupido encogió los hombros.

—Que tiene que llevar el nombre de Alejandro.

—¿Como apellido? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Temari alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Shikamaru.

— Shikamaru, mi nombre completo es Temari Alexander.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Acabó el capítulo! jaja

Temari puede ayudar a nuestro Shikamaru, bien! Nadie se lo esperaba, ¿verdad? xDD

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?

Sabremos lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo jeje

Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: **

**No me gusta la gente que se apropia de algo diciendo que es suyo. Eso es plagio y estoy absolutamente en contra.**

**Yo en ningún momento he dicho que esta historia fuese mía. NO ES MÍA. Desde el principio puse que su autora es SHERRILYN KENYON. Todo el mérito es de ELLA. Yo sólo cambio algunos personajes y nada más, todo lo demás, que es TODO, es de ELLA. **

**Puedes encontrar esta historia en distintos lugares de esta web, con distintos personajes, y me pareció entretenido hacerlo de Shikamaru y Temari. S****in ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Aclarado esto, ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

.

Capítulo 7

.

Shikamaru miró fijamente a Temari; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?

—¿Tu apellido es Alexander? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Sí —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro. Cupido observó a su hermano con una mirada severa.

—¿Ya habéis intimado vosotros dos?

—No —contestó Shikamaru—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso…

Temari había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento la besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cupido.

—Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a una mujer que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…

—Cupido —le cortó Shikamaru, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de mujeres con las que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?

—Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Príapo no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Shikamaru apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Príapo le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Shikamaru dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

—A mí no me mires —replicó Cupido—. No soy de los suyos. Me confundes con el primo Dion. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Shikamaru lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió.

En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de Cupido. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil», ¡joder! —le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Shikamaru no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda.

Cupido se levantó, miró a Temari y a Ino, y sonrió a Shikamaru.

—Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.

—Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.

Cupido lanzó una carcajada.

— Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Shikamaru no habló mientras Cupido se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito.

Temari cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Ino picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.

Alzando la mirada, Temari se dio cuenta del ceño con que Shikamaru la observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Él entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesta realmente a hacer lo que Eros ha dicho?

Temari dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Shikamaru usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas.

Shikamaru se iría en cuanto acabase con ella. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a ella un hombre como él, que bien podía tener a cualquier mujer de la tierra comiendo de su mano?

Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando ella era la llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Temari en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Shikamaru se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo.

Pero ella se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él.

— Shikamaru, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Ojalá —balbució Temari.

Shikamaru vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo. Avergonzada, ella miró al suelo.

¡No!, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.

—¿Te han violado?

—No —susurró ella—. No… exactamente.

La confusión disipó la ira de Shikamaru.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Era joven y estúpida —continuó ella muy despacio.

—El muy cerdo se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que ella estaba muy mal —le contó Ino con voz áspera—. Era uno de esos sucios embusteros que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

—¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Shikamaru.

Temari asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Temari, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era.

Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Sólo lo hice una vez —confesó Temari en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, como si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Shikamaru se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía muy bien a lo que Temari se refería.

—Esa misma semana —prosiguió ella—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué…

—un sollozo la interrumpió.

—Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —le contó Ino—. Temari les escuchó burlarse de ella.

Una furia letal y siniestra lo poseyó. Él había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

—Me sentí utilizada; como una estúpida —murmuró Temari mirándolo. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —se tapó la cara con una mano, pero no antes de que Shikamaru captara la humillación en su mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Temari —susurró él, abrazándola.

Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a flores lo rodeó.

Cómo ansiaba poder consolarla. Y qué culpable se sentía. Él también había usado a Sakura. Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldito, pensó con amargura.

Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Temari. Era una mujer honesta, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de ella.

— No pasa nada, Temari —la consoló con ternura, envolviéndola aún más entre sus brazos y acunándola. La besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

Ella alzó la vista muy sorprendida. No podía creer que dijese algo así.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que una vez había sido.

—¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarla.

—Shikamaru…

—Hazme caso, Temari. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como general, fui impecable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada. Nunca he tenido el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada de Temari—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Temari recordó cómo Shikamaru había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Cupido para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso.

Podría haberla violado si hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarla.

No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en él.

Shikamaru había sido un hombre de su tiempo. Un general de la Antigüedad, forjado en el fragor de muchas batallas. Un hombre que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Temari.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.

—Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté.

Temari se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.

—¿Tú la mataste?

—Puede que no fuese yo el que le quitara la vida, pero fui el responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Temari—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.

Temari no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Eros había hecho… — Shikamaru enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui un estúpido al creer que Eros podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Temari alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Él la miró. Estaba increíblemente hermosa allí sentada. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado nunca de ese modo.

Ni siquiera Sakura. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Temari estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Sakura, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Cupido se materializó junto a Ino y miró a Shikamaru con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.

— No sé por qué tenéis la costumbre de olvidaros de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese algo es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez?

Cupido no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

— Como muy bien sabes, estás condenado a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer a la mujer que te invoque.

Shikamaru lanzó una rápida mirada a Temari y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta.

—Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

—¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerla, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás un loco desesperado por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermano, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.

Ino jadeó.

—¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Temari.

—Sí —respondió Cupido.

Temari miró nerviosa a Shikamaru.

—¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?

—Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Shikamaru en su lugar.

Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban. Una ira amarga se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Cupido.

—Os odio.

Cupido asintió.

—Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Shikamaru no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Sakura en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor.

Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a él, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes.

Cupido depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a él.

—Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

—Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Shikamaru amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.

—¿Hefesto?

Su hermano asintió.

— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Temari— alejado de ella.

Shikamaru tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.

—Eso es inhumano —balbució Temari.

Cupido le dedicó una mirada feroz.

—Nena, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas — espetó Cupido—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Shikamaru cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.

Eros le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Shikamaru no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Cupido resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya.

Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era un esclavo, y un esclavo seguiría siendo.

—¿Shikamaru? —le llamó Temari—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Temari. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

—Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocado antes por alguna mujer que llevara el nombre de Alejandro?

—No.

—Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes —le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Eros dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.

—¿Y quién serás?

—Un monstruo.

Temari le miró con escepticismo.

—No creo que pudieras serlo.

Él la observó, furioso.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Temari —concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

—¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? — preguntó ella súbitamente—. Quizás fui yo la que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que yo te liberara.

Shikamaru contempló a Ino a través de la mesa.

—Me convocaste porque Ino te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

—Pero es posible que…

—No hay peros que valgan, Temari. No estaba predestinado.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

—No.

—¿Y qué es? —insistió.

—Príapo lo grabó a fuego —respondió él, ignorando la pregunta. Ino se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

—Dice: «Maldito seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».

Temari dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Shikamaru a los ojos.

—No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.

—Como dijo Cupido, sabía que no debía tocar a una de las vírgenes de Príapo.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Porque fui un estúpido.

Temari rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?

—¿Y qué te hizo…?

—No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó. Ella le soltó el brazo.

—¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Shikamaru? Apuesto a que siempre has sido uno de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Sakura?

Shikamaru apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban. Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones. Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve solo.

Temari sufría por él. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara. De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarle a que luchara por romper la maldición.

Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar. Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	9. Capítulo 8

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :)

Muchas gracias como siempre a los que dejáis comentario. ¡Os quiero!

**dani24ela, Yetze Huitrn, bd, karito y Aokimari.**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de 'Un amante de ensueño' son de su autora Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

.

Capítulo 8

.

Shikamaru y Temari ayudaron a Ino a desmontar el puestecillo ambulante y a guardarlo todo en el jeep, antes de regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.

— Has estado muy callado —le dijo ella mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Observó cómo la mirada de Shikamaru seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos. Parecía perdido, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.

—No sé qué decir —respondió tras una breve pausa.

—Dime cómo te sientes.

—¿Sobre qué?

Temari se rió.

—Definitivamente, eres un hombre —le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Las sesiones con los hombres son las más difíciles. Llegan y pagan ciento veinticinco dólares para no decir prácticamente nada. Jamás lograré entenderlo.

Shikamaru bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y ella observó el modo en que acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar.

— Dijiste que eras una sexóloga, ¿qué es eso exactamente?

El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico.

—Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, más o menos. Ayudo a las personas que tienen problemas con sus parejas. Mujeres que tienen miedo de tener relaciones íntimas con los hombres, o mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres un poco más de la cuenta.

—¿Ninfómanas?

Temari asintió.

—He conocido a unas cuantas.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¿Y los hombres? —preguntó él.

—No son fáciles de ayudar. Como ya te he dicho, no suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un par de pacientes que sufren de miedo escénico…

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Algo que estoy completamente segura que tú no padecerías jamás —le contestó, pensando en la continua y arrogante persecución a la que él le sometía. Se aclaró la garganta y se lo explicó—. Son hombres que tienen miedo de que sus compañeras se rían de ellos cuando están en la cama.

—¡Ah!

—También tengo un par que abusan verbalmente de sus parejas, y otros dos que quieren cambiarse de sexo…

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Shikamaru, totalmente pasmado.

—¡Claro! —respondió Temari con un gesto de la mano—. Te sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces los médicos hoy en día.

Tomó una curva y se adentraron en su vecindario.

Shikamaru permaneció callado tanto rato que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, él preguntó:

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?

—No lo sé —le respondió con franqueza—. Supongo que se remonta a mi infancia, una época de muchas inseguridades para mí. Mis padres me querían mucho, pero no sabía relacionarme con otros niños. Mi padre era profesor de historia y mi madre ama de casa…

—¿Qué es un ama de casa?

—Una mujer que se queda en casa y hace las cosas típicas de las madres. En el fondo, nunca me trataron como a una niña, por eso, cuando estaba cerca de otros niños, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ni qué decir. Me asustaba tanto que me ponía a temblar. Finalmente, mi padre comenzó a llevarme a un psicólogo y, después de un tiempo, mejoré bastante.

—Excepto con los hombres.

—Ésa es una historia totalmente diferente —le dijo, suspirando—. De adolescente era una chica desgarbada, y los chicos del instituto no se acercaban a mí, a menos que quisieran burlarse.

—¿Burlarse de ti?, ¿por qué?

Temari se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarla. Finalmente los había superado.

—Porque estaba plana y tenía orejas de soplillo.

—¿Que estabas plana?

—No tenía pecho.

Temari hubiese jurado que podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mirada de Shikamaru mientras inspeccionaba sus pechos.

Mirándolo de reojo, confirmó sus sospechas. De hecho, la estaba observando como si se hubiese quitado la camisa y estuviera en mitad de…

—Tus pechos son muy bonitos.

—Gracias —le respondió con torpeza, aunque curiosamente se sentía halagada por un cumplido tan poco convencional—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no tengo pechos.

Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Temari no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Ella le miró furiosa.

—En serio.

—En serio, luchaba, comía, bebía, me acostaba con mujeres y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.

—Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿no? — preguntó ella de forma retórica.

Asumiendo su papel de psicóloga, cambió a un tema que a él le resultara más fácil.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste la primera vez que participaste en una batalla?

— No sentí nada.

— ¿No estabas asustado?

— ¿De qué?

— De morir, o de que te hirieran.

— No.

La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarla.

— ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?

— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo.

Impresionada por sus palabras, Temari tomó el camino de entrada a su casa.

Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajó del coche y abrió el maletero.

Shikamaru cogió las bolsas y la siguió hasta la casa. Se dirigieron a la planta alta. Temari sacó sus cómodos vaqueros del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva de Shikamaru.

— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera de mimbre, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante.

— Ya conoces mi respuesta.

— Vale. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello de la doctora, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?

— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces?

— De acuerdo —respondió Temari, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.

Shikamaru siguió colocando su ropa, mientras ella llamaba al servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos.

Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Temari.

— ¿Dijo qué quería?

Shikamaru se giró para poder observarla. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —preguntó enfadada—. Mis pacientes jamás deben saber mi número privado. ¿Puedo hablar con su superior?

Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

— ¿Algo va mal?

Temari alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.

— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias — colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó él.

Temari resopló irritada mientras se frotaba el cuello.

— La compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a uno de mis pacientes.

Hablaba tan rápido que a Shikamaru le costaba trabajo seguirla.

—Bueno, en realidad, no es mi paciente —prosiguió sin detenerse—. Jamás habría aceptado a un hombre así, pero Kurenai, la doctora Yuhi, no es tan selectiva. La semana pasada tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad a toda prisa, por una emergencia familiar. Así es que Tenten y yo tuvimos que repartirnos sus pacientes para atenderlos mientras ella está fuera. Aún así, no quise quedarme con este hombre tan horripilante, pero Tenten no pasa consulta los viernes, y él tiene que acudir los miércoles y los viernes debido al régimen de libertad condicional.

Temari lo miró con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

—Pero yo no quise atenderlo, y el supervisor de su caso me juró que no habría ningún problema. Dijo que el tipo no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Shikamaru sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza por la cantidad de información que Temari estaba soltando, y que él era incapaz de comprender en su mayor parte.

—¿Eso es un problema?

—Es espeluznante —dijo con las manos temblorosas—. Es un acosador. Acaban de darle el alta de un hospital psiquiátrico.

—¿Un acosador? ¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué es eso?

Al escuchar la explicación, Shikamaru no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

—¿Permitís que estas personas se muevan a su antojo?

— Bueno, sí. La idea es ayudarlos.

Shikamaru estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ése en el que los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus mujeres y niños de la depravación?

— En mi época, no permitíamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias. Nos asegurábamos de que no andaran sueltos por nuestras calles.

—¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno! —exclamó Temari con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… distinto.

Shikamaru movió la cabeza, ensimismado, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de ésta época que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida.

—No encajo en este mundo —masculló.

—Shikamaru…

Se alejó cuando vio que Temari se acercaba a él.

— Temari, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la maldición; ¿de qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No puedo leer tu idioma, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo. Me siento perdido…

Ella se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Shikamaru intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo estás un poco agobiado. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a leer. Y con respecto al trabajo… sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo sé. Además de ser un soldado, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicabas en Macedonia?

— Era un general, Temari. Lo único que sé hacer es dirigir a un antiguo ejército en una batalla. Nada más.

Temari tomó su cara entre las manos y lo miró con dureza.

— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿cómo puedes asustarte por esto?

— No lo sé, pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Temari percibió que Shikamaru le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante ella. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que admite fácilmente ese hecho.

— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban los ojos oscuros hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos amigos —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Cupido?

— Ya escuchaste su respuesta. No tengo amigos.

— Ahora sí.

Él se inclinó y la besó en la frente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma del sándalo la inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Shikamaru latía frenéticamente bajo su mejilla rodeada por sus brazos tostados por el sol. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Temari le llegó al alma.

— De acuerdo, Temari —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.

—Pero…

—¡Júralo! —insistió él con brusquedad.

—Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Él se apartó un poco y la miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándola.

— ¿Qué?

Temari apoyó las manos sobre sus brazos y sintió cómo la piel de Shikamaru se erizaba bajo su contacto. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que ella había visto nunca.

— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la maldición.

La miró con una sonrisa extraña.

— Está bien. Lo intentaré.

— Y lo lograrás.

Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar su comentario.

— Tienes el optimismo de una niña.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Como Peter Pan.

— ¿Peter qué?

Ella se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

— Acompáñame, esclavo macedonio mío, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿ese chico nunca se hizo mayor? —preguntó Shikamaru mientras preparaban la cena.

Temari estaba muy sorprendida, ya que él no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrado a usar cuchillos para cortar comida.

Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines.

—No. Regresó a la isla con Campanilla.

—Interesante.

Temari metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Shikamaru para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado.

— Dime qué te parece.

Él se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Temari le diera a probar la salsa. Ella observó cómo la saboreaba.

—Está deliciosa.

—¿Demasiada sal quizás?

—No, está perfecta.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

— Ten —le dijo él, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso.

Temari abrió la boca, pero él no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarla a conciencia.

La sujetó por la cintura apretándola contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su miembro se tensaba bajo los vaqueros. ¡Por amor de Dios!, este hombre estaba maravillosamente dotado y Temari comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para ella.

¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?

Sentía cómo Shikamaru se tensaba y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Temari empezaba a temer que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de parar después.

Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de él, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.

— Shikamaru, compórtate.

Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo mismo mientras la devoraba con los ojos.

— Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.

El comentario fue tan inesperado que ella se rió con ganas.

— Lo siento —le dijo, captando el gesto irritado de Shikamaru—. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas como ésa. El mayor cumplido que me han hecho nunca, fue el de un chico del instituto cuando vino a recogerme a casa el día de la graduación, , me miró de arriba abajo y dijo: « ¡Joder!, te has arreglado más de lo que esperaba».

Shikamaru resopló.

— Me preocupan los hombres de esta época, Temari. Todos parecen ser unos completos imbéciles.

Riéndose de nuevo, ella le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara.

Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan.

— ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las baguettes?

Shikamaru se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Temari una visión de su parte trasera. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ahí.

—Están a punto de quemarse.

—¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.

—Claro —Shikamaru cogió el trapo de la encimera, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente, soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Temari.

Ella se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero.

Él lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Temari siseó de dolor.

—¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.

—Un poco.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura.

— Lo siento —le dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Temari a la boca.

Atónita, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Shikamaru pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

— Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Shikamaru le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo.

—¿Conoces las propiedades del aloe? —le preguntó ella.

—Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera — respondió él.

Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Temari sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Shikamaru contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor.

—Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú la que se encargue del horno —le dijo.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Temari se apartó de él y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles.

Sirvió los platos y precedió a Shikamaru hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían Matrix.

—Me encanta esta película —dijo ella cuando empezaba la película. Shikamaru colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Temari.

—¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Fascinada por la armonía de sus movimientos, Temari observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Shikamaru se tensaba al masticar.

¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua? Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadoras lo habían utilizado.

La idea de mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora.

Y además tenían aquellos grilletes…

— Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y bronceada piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Shikamaru estuviese totalmente desnudo y desparramado sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy sola, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Shikamaru giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados.

— Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me cuido sola.

—No es lo mismo.

Temari lo miró ceñuda. Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que no lo decía desde el punto de vista machista. Shikamaru hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia.

— Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? — susurró ella.

Él giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Temari captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Ella lo observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atento a la película.

Aun distraído, comía de forma impecable. Temari estaba toda cubierta de manchas de salsa, y él ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.

—Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo.

Shikamaru la miró con curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y me pongo perdida.

—Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad?

Temari se rió porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines.

— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?

Shikamaru tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

—Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo.

Y se deslizó entre el sofá y Temari.

—Shikamaru… —le advirtió ella.

—Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.

—Hum… —exclamó dubitativa.

De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez del pecho de Shikamaru se extendió por su espalda cuando la rodeó con sus brazos.

Al sentarse tras ella, él dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Temari notó su erección presionándole en la cadera. Esta vez no se sorprendió. Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase.

Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. ¿Qué tenía Shikamaru que le hacía sentirse tan protegida y feliz?

Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que la embargaban.

— Muy bien —le dijo Shikamaru, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntos sostuvieron los cubiertos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a flores que desprendía el cabello de Temari. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Ella deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Shikamaru. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de él. Una que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de ella, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo.

Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso. No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Temari no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: no se merecía una mujer como ella.

Jamás lo había merecido…

Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor.

— ¿Ves? —murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.

Ella abrió la boca y Shikamaru introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura.

El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de ella.

Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener un amigo…

No podía dejarla ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que siguió dándole de comer.

Temari se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que él tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Shikamaru. Él le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.

Temari sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo.

Una mujer jamás podría cansarse de mirarlo.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Shikamaru le robó unos cuantos tallarines.

— ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.

Sus ojos azabaches resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo.

Mientras masticaba, Temari le acercó la copa de vino a los labios.

Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y la alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la camisa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos. Su incipiente barba le raspaba la piel—. ¡La que he formado!

A él no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos.

Temari dejó escapar un gemido. Shikamaru le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y ella se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios.

Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El que utilizaba para seducirla y devorarla.

Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Shikamaru eran delicados.

Entonces se alejó.

—¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—Sí —balbució Temari, sin referirse a la comida, sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a él.

Shikamaru le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando ella le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Shikamaru le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras la observaba con ojos risueños.

Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Shikamaru pareció muy interesado en las luchas finales.

—Vuestras armas son fascinantes —comentó.

—Supongo que para un general deben serlo.

Él la miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Matrix?

—Las alegorías.

Él asintió.

—Tiene influencias de Platón.

—¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Lo estudié cuando era joven.

—¿En serio?

No pareció divertido por la conversación.

— Se las arreglaban para enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas entre paliza y paliza.

— No estás hablando en serio, Shikamaru.

— Ya.

Una vez acabó la película, la ayudó a recoger la cocina. Cuando ella cargaba el lavavajillas, sonó el teléfono.

—No tardaré nada —le dijo mientras corría hacia la salita para contestar.

—Temari, ¿eres tú?

Se quedó helada al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru.

— Hola, señor Orochimaru —lo saludó fríamente.

En ese momento, habría matado a Kurenai por marcharse de la ciudad. Tan sólo había tenido una sesión con Orochimaru, el miércoles, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que deseara contratar a un detective privado que buscase a Kurenai y la trajera de vuelta.

El tipo le daba escalofríos.

—¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Temari? No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? Podría llevarte…

—¿No le cambió Shizune su cita?

—Sí, pero estaba pensando que podíam…

—Mire, señor Orochimaru, no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa. Le veré a la hora de su sesión. ¿De acuerdo?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Temari?

Ella saltó y chilló al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru a su espalda. Él la observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que muy bien podría haber encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo, colgando el teléfono—. Era ese paciente del que te hablé. Orochimaru. Me saca de quicio.

—¿Qué?

—Que me pone muy nerviosa —por primera vez, agradecía muchísimo la presencia de Shikamaru. De no estar él, se habría ido a casa de Ino y Sai, en busca de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana—. Venga —le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina—. ¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a leer?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

— No abandonas, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Muy bien —le respondió, siguiéndola escaleras arriba—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones la negligé roj…

— No, no y no —dijo ella, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarlo—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Él se acercó y le acarició el pelo.

— ¿No sabes que necesito una musa que me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor musa que tú vestida con…?

Temari le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

— Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.

Él le mordisqueó los dedos.

— Prometo comportarme bien.

Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que la convenciera.

— Será mejor que te comportes —le advirtió, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones.

Temari entró en el enorme vestidor que su padre había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de Peter Pan.

Shikamaru rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo. Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Temari corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, con la diáfana prenda roja, fue incapaz de moverse.

¡Puaj! Si Shikamaru la veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verlo decepcionado por su cuerpo, se quitó la negligé y se puso su sencilla camisola rosa. Se envolvió en su grueso albornoz antes de regresar a la habitación.

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que los hombres babeen.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, ¿que eres un hombre?

Ella frunció el ceño ante su lógica.

— No.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de un hombre?

— Porque no soy ciega. ¿Vale? Los hombres no babean por mí del mismo modo que las mujeres hacen contigo. ¡Maldita sea!, me considero afortunada cuando se dan cuenta de que soy una mujer.

—Temari —masculló, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció.

Shikamaru la colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero.

—¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.

—A ti.

Él le sonrió. Inclinándose, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Temari.

—¿Qué ves cuando te miras?

—Veo a alguien que necesita perder de dos a tres kilos y comprarse un cargamento de crema bronceadora porqué está blanquísima.

A él no pareció hacerle gracia.

Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera del albornoz, donde descansaba el nudo del cinturón.

— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el cinturón, sin abrirlo—. Veo un hermoso cabello rubio. Suave y abundante. Tienes el cabello ideal para que brille sobre el vientre desnudo de un hombre, para enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su aroma.

Temari empezó a temblar.

— Tienes un rostro perfectamente equilibrado, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, con labios llenos y sensuales que piden a gritos ser besados. Y con respecto a tu piel blanca, es fascinante y te da un toque único.

No sonaba tan mal dicho por él.

Le desabrochó el albornoz e hizo una mueca ante la visión de la camisola rosa. Abriéndolo del todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándola con los ojos.

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Shikamaru le bajó el albornoz por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos la contemplaban a través del espejo.

Le alzó la camisola.

—Shikamaru—dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Temari no pudo moverse, ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Shikamaru la sumieron en un estado de trance.

—Quiero verte, Temari —le dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, él le quitó la camisola y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

—Tus pechos no son pequeños —susurró, incorporándose tras ella—. Tienen un buen tamaño para la mano de un hombre —y para demostrar su afirmación, acercó las manos y los cubrió con ellas.

—Shikamaru—balbució Temari con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.

—Me estoy comportando bien —respondió él con voz ronca.

Apoyándose sobre su torso, Temari observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Shikamaru dejaba sus pechos y le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de sus braguitas.

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Temari —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pubis.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó.

Shikamaru le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los claros rizos de su entrepierna.

— Shikamaru— lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo.

Y, entonces, separó los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y acarició su sexo.

Temari gimió, consumida por la pasión. Shikamaru capturó sus labios y la besó plena y profundamente.

De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearlo mejor.

La levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama. De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Ciertamente tenía un gran talento.

Y ¡uf!, Temari se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a ella. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre ella.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo masculino, mientras restregaba sus caderas contra ella. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna.

Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Shikamaru.

— Eso es, Temari —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra ella, de un modo tan magistral que Temari supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviese dentro de ella—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.

Temari volvió a gemir cuando Shikamaru abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.

Temari deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en la coleta de Shikamaru.

Él atormentó implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestido. Quería introducirse en ella con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco.

Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Temari, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho. Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado.

Y todo empeoró al sentir a Temari deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarlo aún más, apretándolo con fuerza.

Shikamaru se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¡Sí, oh, sí! —jadeaba Temari cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Shikamaru sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que hundirse en ella. Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de Atenas que lo haría de otra.

Se apartó de ella y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas.

Temari temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Temari se lo permitió sin protestar. Colocó las manos bajo ella y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Shikamaru la tomó en la boca.

Temari enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Shikamaru le prodigaba.

Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándola con la lengua implacablemente, él la lamía, la atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Temari resonaban en sus oídos.

Percibía cómo ella reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas. Temari se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Shikamaru quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Temari no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias.

Ella gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su vagina, mientras continuaba lamiéndola.

— ¡Shikamaru! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Él movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras giraba y giraba. Temari sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barba de Shikamaru en sus muslos, en su sexo.

Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Shikamaru no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.

Débil, y totalmente saciada, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto.

— Shikamaru, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No puedo más.

Sólo entonces, él se apartó.

Temari se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso.

Shikamaru trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.

—Dime la verdad, Temari —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

—No —susurró ella con honestidad; dudaba que muchas mujeres hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que ella acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguna—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Shikamaru la contempló como si quisiese devorarla.

Ella sintió la presión de su erección sobre la cadera y cayó en la cuenta que él no había llegado al orgasmo. Había mantenido su promesa.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle lo mismo que ella acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara.

Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Shikamaru le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura.

— Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.

— Shikamaru—le dijo en tono de reproche—. Sé que es muy doloroso para un hombre si no se…

— No puedo —insistió él, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Temari lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿Que no puedes qué?

— Tener un orgasmo.

Temari abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria.

— Es parte de la maldición —le explicó él—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.

Sufriendo por él, le acarició la mejilla.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque quería hacerlo.

No lo creía. No. Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

— Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la maldición también, ¿no es cierto?

Él la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición, si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.

— No lo entiendo.

— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándola a los ojos, como si buscase en ella la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.

Temari hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Su pobre Shikamaru. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien como él?

Shikamaru cogió el libro y se lo dio a Temari.

— Léeme.

Ella abrió el cuento mientras él colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama.

Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Temari se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y la rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo.

El olor a sándalo la asaltó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan.

Estuvieron así durante una hora.

— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar —le dijo mientras Temari se detenía para pasar una página.

Ella sonrió.

— Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.

Shikamaru le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Temari alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y la contemplaba con un anhelo que la dejó sin respiración.

Entonces, para su asombro, la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Temari no sabía qué decir mientras él se acurrucaba tras ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

Shikamaru le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya.

— Me encanta tu olor —le susurró, abrazándola con fuerza.

— Gracias —respondió ella en un murmullo.

No estaba segura, pero le daba la impresión de que Shikamaru sonreía.

Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros le rasparon las piernas.

— ¿No estás incómodo vestido? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharilla permanecerá alejada de tu…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es asqueroso.

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.

Temari le quitó el mando a distancia de las manos.

— Buenas noches, Shikamaru.

— Buenas noches, Temari.

Apagó la luz.

Al instante, notó cómo Shikamaru se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de ella.

— ¿Shikamaru?

Él no contestó.

Preocupada, Temari encendió la luz para poder verle. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿Shikamaru?

Él observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Temari vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación.

Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva. Y entonces, Temari lo entendió.

La oscuridad. Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.

— Lo siento Shikamaru, no lo sabía.

Él seguía sin hablar.

Temari lo abrazó, sorprendida de que un hombre tan fuerte buscase consuelo en ella como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Shikamaru apoyó la cabeza sobre sus pechos.

Con los dientes apretados, Temari sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese libro. Nunca.

De algún modo, romperían la maldición. Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que Shikamaru pudiese vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hasta aquí jeje

Como éste se dedique a darle tres orgasmos seguidos, Temari se nos muere xDD

He puesto a Orochimaru en el personaje del acosador y perturbado, creo que sobra decir las razones jaja

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Besos y abrazos! :)


End file.
